londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Scase
'Scase '''was an Assistant Divisional Officer (ADO) and Divisional Officer (DO) in the London Fire Brigade. He appeared at Blackwall in series 2 and returned in series 7. Biography Bearnard Scase was a humourless disciplinarian and jobsworth who arrived at Blackwall as the new ADO (Station Commander) following the retirement of ADO Petrie. On his first day things got off to a bad start as he stumbled upon Malcolm's prank - a dummy firefighter equipped with an EVAC wolf-whistling at female passers-by. He was soon at odds with Station Officer Tate too, questioning why Tate's office was more spacious than his and by disciplining Malcolm for the prank without informing Tate. At a suspected nuclear leak which Blue Watch were dealing with, Scase arrived on the scene. Rather than taking charge of the emergency, Scase was more concerned about taking down a complaint by the train driver that Tate had been rude to him. When the Radiation Protection Officer arrived, Scase then took the credit for the orders Tate had just given to deal with the situation. On another shout, in which Blue Watch were rescuing workers trapped under scaffolding on the banks of the Thames, Scase arrived and ordered that the scaffolding must first be secured before the rescue could resume. Seeing that the tide was closing in too fast, Tate defied Scase's order and told the watch to continue with the rescue. He called Scase inept, and Scase reported him for insubordination. Tate and Scase were both called before ACO Bulstrode and disciplined, Tate for insubordination and Scase for failing to gain the respect of his Station Officer. Bulstrode secretly sympathised with Tate's point of view, and it was Scase who was transferred away to the North East Area. Several years later, Scase returned to Blackwall, now promoted to Divisional Officer (DO) and seemingly intent on revenge. Bulstrode confided to Nick Georgiadis that Scase was part of a cabal of middle-ranking officers at HQ who were intent on ousting him and his old fashioned methods, and Blackwall was one of their targets. Scase continually made surprise visits to Blackwall looking for faults; on his first day back he caught Billy Ray without two pieces of equipment, and discovered that Sicknote had failed to book Sally Reid out. However, on a shout in which Nick Georgiadis violated numerous BA regulations in order to save a boy trapped down a deep well, even Scase was impressed, agreeing that the rule book cannot cover every situation. Scase also refereed a Brigade football match involving Blue Watch and investigated a complaint against Sicknote by a member of the public. Geoff Pearce regularly tried to ingratiate himself with Scase, but Scase couldn't even remember his name, believing it was Peters. Scase came unstuck when in the presence of the new ACO, Baxter, for admonishing Recall for not being properly dressed minutes after returning from a shout. Baxter then gave Scase a reprimand for his rudeness and for launching a tirade against a firefighter without knowing the full facts. Scase was not seen again and he was succeeded by DO Quinn. It was later mentioned that Scase was put in charge of a car park at Brigade HQ. Appearances ''See also: Scase/Appearances Scase appeared in 14 episodes of London's Burning between 1989 and 1995: * Series 2 (4 episodes) * Series 7 (7 episodes) * Series 8 (3 episodes) Quote On the ball are you Quigley. Photo Galleries Category:Senior officers Category:Supporting characters